


Not scared (to ride)

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s Raven fucking Reyes and she’s not scared of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not scared (to ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Anya/Raven – horses"

_Are you scared?_ The question is **_ridiculous_**. She’s Raven fucking Reyes and she’s not scared of anything. Especially not of a large, furry animal that’s leaning closer to her and sniffs her hand. It tickles but Raven doesn’t say that out loud.

“Just pet his forehead. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

There’s a small chuckle in Anya’s words. Does she really think that Raven can’t notice it?

“If he bites, I’ll bite him back,” Raven huffs.

The horse’s fur is so soft, and Raven finds herself smiling. Just a little bit, she’s totally not admiring the animal. Actually, that may have something to do with how Anya’s fingers strokes her lower back. It’s easier to forget how her heart is pounding.

“Ready to try riding him?”

The words lighten a sparkle inside Raven. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she glances over her shoulder at the warrior.

“I don’t know. Might still be sore after that morning ride with you…”


End file.
